Surprise!
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: Shark wants to know why Yuma's been acting so odd lately, and while he expected many possibilities, he certainly didn't expect this one. (Royalshipping. Post-series. A request.)


**A/N: Look! A new fic for a new ship! Which I won't lie, Royalshipping is one of my guiltships (certainly not my favorite, but it seems cute). Anyways, this particular fanfiction as well as idea came from my fellow user, CatLoverx33!**

**So, give them props, etc. **

**Also, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this, but school got in the way of me being able to write properly. Hopefully, you don't mind this being a month or two late. 3**

**Warnings are jealous Shark, probably OOC, and maybe, cussing. **

**I don't own Zexal, at all.**

**Surprise!**

It was only recently that Ryoga began to notice Yuma, the chipper boy that just _couldn't_ leave him be, was starting to pester him less and less frequently. At first, this realization was met with much relief, because, finally, he could relax from the annoying and too affectionate screeching voice that belonged to the Tsukumo boy. However, whenever it got to the point it'd be a day or two before Yuma was seen again, he reluctantly got a little worried.

He wasn't sure why considering the black-haired duelist was more or less that annoying piece of gum that'd always end up on the heel of his shoe, no matter what he tried.

Regardless, that afternoon, the indigo-haired boy decided he'd make an attempt to find out what was up with Yuma. So, that's what he did when the bell rang, signaling school was over for the day.

Ryoga walked out of the building, pausing a bit to find the black-haired duelist talking to his group of school friends before taking off at an alarming speed to the center of Heartland City. In response, the former king ran over to his motorbike as quickly as he could so he would be able to have an actual chance of following Yuma. When he did, he took off in the direction the boy went and soon caught up.

However, that was when Yuma stopped, and it was then the indigo-haired boy took this opportunity to look around and see where they were.

It was the mall.

He blinked in confusion as he tilted his attention back to his cru-no, _friend_. Yeah, friend.

Anyways, when he looked back to where Yuma was he found… he had already entered the giant building that consisted of stores, and unsurprisingly, took off after him. He really couldn't lose him this quickly…

Ryoga paced in, quickly making sure to separate himself from the incoming crowd as he caught sight of the slightly younger boy trek across the building, blissfully unaware of the crowded area.

That was like him…

The Kamishiro twin followed after him, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried concluding just as to why the Tsukumo boy was here exactly. It didn't seem like he was on his way to duel someone nor was he headed to a food shop. That was kind of weird, indeed…

Eventually, his patience was rewarded as Yuma stopped in his tracks… and plopped onto a random bench. As he did that, the black-haired teen stared up at the ceiling of the building in boredom.

Well, this wasn't helping him figure this situation out at all… That was until the half blonde, half maroon-haired youth known as Thomas Arclight, or IV as he called him, appeared out of nowhere…

And like usual, there was a wide, prideful smirk on his lips.

IV approached the black-haired boy, sauntering his way over before stopping in front of the younger boy, However, this wasn't enough to pull Yuma away from his daydreams which resulted in the Arclight male cupping the boy's face, forcing his ruby eyes to stare at his own maroon ones.

Wait…

Thomas leaned in, slowly closing the gap between his and Yuma's lips, and Ryoga stared rather dumbfounded. However, this was until he narrowed his eyes in anger. Meanwhile, his hands formed into fists, ready to attack that stupid jerk, IV.

However, he stopped himself… Making a giant fuss so soon would only cause a scene, and perhaps this was IV and his terrible way of joking around.

…Except it wasn't, because the duo's lips _did_ meet.

And when their lips met, he could only stare, eyes wide as he watched Yuma, the boy he was secretly working up the courage to ask out, kiss the Arclight youth with much fervor.

Before he knew it, he had stormed over and shoved Thomas off the younger boy as he prepared to punch him in the jaw.

"What are you two doing here?!" he roared, barring his teeth angrily. Yuma didn't reply as it seemed he was too flushed at the fact he'd been caught. As for Thomas, he was just frowning in disdain.

"What do you think we're doing?" IV replied moments later which resulted in Ryoga pulling him down to his level.

"What were _you_ doing near Yuma?" the former king spat, and that was when the excitement sparked in Thomas' eyes.

"Oooh," he began, pursing his lips in a familiar smugness. "I know what this is about… Could it be… you're jealous that _I_ managed to capture Yuma's heart before you, Ryoga?"

Ryoga froze, released his grip on the moron while the black-haired duelist, whom finally understood the situation, only stared with wide eyes before deciding to open his mouth.

"Shark," he began delicately, as if he didn't want to offend the indigo-haired youth. "I…"

Ryoga scoffed as he dismissed the subject with a flick of his wrist, "Relax… I'm not mad."

"Really?" the tanned boy chirped with so much enthusiasm, the former king had to peer away.

"Y-Yeah… Instead," the water duelist started, forcing a glare to the pestered Arclight brother, "I'll accompany to all of your dates."

When IV turned to stare at him in surprise, he smirked.

He might have not been able to woo Yuma, but he could make sure IV wouldn't pull anything on the boy.

This is how he'd repay Yuma for all he'd done for him… Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bluh. I haven't written in a while so this might not be the best. Sorry! **

**Life has been really stressful for me lately, because of this or that. **

**Hope you enjoyed?**

**Read, review, date your rival's crush (don't do that), or not! I'm out. B)**


End file.
